When Wilts Become Petals
by RWBYfan4life
Summary: The girls of Team RWBY have been growing closer and closer, but one of them has come down a with a serious illness. How will the team cope with this horrible disaster?


When Wilts Become Petals

The days at Beacon have become quite boring lately. Ruby and Weiss have slowly gotten used to each other. However, they do still tend to get on each other's nerves. Unfortunately, Weiss has come down with some illness and is forced to stay in bed. Ruby has volunteered to cover for her in all of her classes. Weiss, on the other hand, is hating her current lifestyle. Luckily, the second semester just started so there's no danger for her at the time. While she's in bed, she has a lot of time to think about her life and what's going on. The one thing she's been thinking about the most is how close her team has become. She's really glad that the problem at the end of the first semester is finally resolved. Despite Blake's background, Weiss is glad that she knows the truth now. It was 1:00pm now and Ruby returned from her classes.

"Hey Weiss, I'm home. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. My body's constantly changing temperature. It's getting really uncomfortable. Do you know what's happening?"

"No. I've never seen anything like this before. Here, I'll make you some soup." Ruby walked over to their cooking station inside their room. While she was making soup, Weiss was constantly tossing and turning and Ruby was so afraid for her. When she finished, she walked back to Weiss' bed and handed her the soup. "How does your body feel right now?"

While eating her soup, "It's really cold." She took a few sips and handed Ruby the bowl. "I'm not that hungry." She pulled the blanket over her body and snuggled in.

"Hey, guess what?" Weiss groaned. "In you Huntress Offensive Arts class, there was no one to challenge. They had a couple mock battles today, but everyone said it wasn't the same without you. What do they mean by that?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a good person to battle."

"Has anybody beaten you before?"

"Ruby, can I just fall asleep?"

"Oh sorry." Weiss turned away from Ruby and faced the wall. "Weiss, everyone misses you in class. I miss you."

"I'm not dead yet."

"I know that. Well, I'm gonna go. We're having dinner with JNPR today. Do you want me to bring you back something?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Weiss, come one. I have to. You're my teammate."

"Now get out of here."

"Alright. Don't push yourself too hard." Ruby waved her goodbye and left the room.

Now, Weiss was by herself with nothing to do. She just stared at the bottom of Ruby's bed. She couldn't help but think that she was becoming a nuisance to Ruby. Ever since she started here, she's been so relentless to Ruby. Only a couple of weeks ago did she really start to accept Ruby as a person and a teammate. She shoved her hands into her eyes. She started to tear up. She had never stooped down to this level. She was starting to feel guilty. Everything in her head was telling her that she was being a burden upon her team. Minutes turned to hours and Weiss was constantly trying to rid this idea from her mind. Unfortunately, when she did, she grew a severe headache, her stomach started to turn, and her temperature began to fluctuate. The pain from her entire body caused her to moan. Only a few seconds passed before her team came through the door to see Weiss in pain.

"Weiss!" Ruby ran to her side and felt her forehead. It was almost supernatural how her head changed temperature so quickly.

"Ruby, what's happening?"

"I don't know. Yang, do something!"

"Me? What do you want me to do?"

"Heal her!"

"What?!"

"Your semblance allows you to heal others."

"Ruby, that only works on injuries. I don't know if that'll work on her." Yang was truly sincere. She wanted to help Weiss, but she was almost certain that her power wouldn't work. However, when she looked Ruby in the eye, tears were falling down her face.

"Please," Ruby whispered. Without a second thought, Yang sighed and removed her gloves. She knelt down beside Weiss' bed and took a deep breath.

"Okay Weiss, I need you to relax. This may sound bad, but this is gonna hurt so try to calm down." Weiss nodded and closed her eyes. Yang put one hand one Weiss' forehead and the other on her chest. "You ready?" Again, she nodded and Yang took another deep breath. After a couple of seconds, Yang's hair started to glow. Both Ruby and Blake were in awe. This was rare sight for them since Yang was very sensitive about this part of her life. The light from her hair began to travel down through her arms and into Weiss' body. Once the light touched Weiss body, she screamed out in pain. The light from Yang's hands began to spread until it touched every part of her body. Weiss' screams slowly subsided as well as the light from their bodies.

Yang took her hands off of Weiss and stepped away. Ruby came in knelt down next to Weiss. She grabbed her hand and looked at Weiss who still had her eyes closed.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" Weiss gripped Ruby's hand with all of the strength she had. She turned to face Ruby with a smile on her face.

"Hi Ruby." Ruby's face lit up. Ruby immediately grabbed Weiss' body and hugged her as tight as she could.

"I was so worried. I'll never leave your side ever again."

"Ruby, you're squeezing me too tight." Ruby let go and Weiss plopped back onto her bed.

"Um, how are you feeling?"

"I still feel sick, but the pains from before are gone."

"Well, that's good to hear. I wasn't so sure of myself when this little one forced me to do something." Yang rubbed her hand on Ruby's head. Ruby threw her arm off and continued to look at Weiss in concern.

"Well, thank you Yang. That was quite scary."

"I'm just glad that you're okay now."

"How about we get some rest? This has been enough excitement for one day."

"Good idea. Weiss isn't the only one who needs to rest. We can't waste all of our energy in the beginning on the second semester." Everyone told Weiss that they were glad she was alright and headed off to bed. Ruby, on the other hand, was still by Weiss' side. Her hands were still holding Weiss' and that look of concern never left her face.

"Ruby, you can go to sleep. I'm fine for now."

"No, I'm staying here all night if I have to. I'm not leaving this spot until you're completely healthy." Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless." She turned her head to face the wall and fell asleep.

When Weiss fell asleep, Ruby continued to remain persistent. She sat in her chair and didn't move. She occasionally looked out of the window to see if anything interesting was happening, but most of her attention was spent on Weiss to make sure she was alright. As the night grew late, Ruby's eyes began to feel heavy. She shook her head to snap out of her trance, but it was no use. Her head dropped onto Weiss bed. Before she lost consciousness, she whispered to Weiss a few words.

"Get better Weiss. Your team needs you. I need you. I don't know how, but something inside of me has been telling me that you've been troubled. There's no need for you to burden yourself. That's why I'm here. I'll solve your problems no matter what they are. I'll be with you no matter how lonely you are. You can trust me. Good night Weiss." Without another word, Ruby's head rested on Weiss' bed and she knocked out. Suddenly, Weiss' head turned back to face Ruby. The thud of Ruby's head hitting her bed woke her up. As she watched Ruby drift off into dreamland, she couldn't help but smile. She was so cute. She was doing all of this for her. Weiss brought her hand to Ruby's head and brushed through Ruby's hair before falling asleep once again.

When morning came around, Weiss was the first to rise. Weiss was always known for being an early riser. She looked across the room to see Blake and Yang in their beds sound asleep. She looked down to see Ruby still by her side. Weiss smiled. She quietly climbed over Ruby to get out of bed. Ruby was out cold so Weiss cradled Ruby in her arms and brought her up to her bed. Weiss looked at how peaceful she was in her sleep. She pulled the blanket over Ruby's body and grabbed her clothes to get ready.

When she was walking to the locker room, she realized that she felt completely healthy. Nothing about her felt wrong. Her body was rejuvenated; it felt like a new Weiss. She strolled through the locker room with a smile on her face and got in the shower. The hot, steaming water soothed her to the point where it seemed like everything bad was being washed away. However, she was also thinking about Ruby. She couldn't believe that that girl stayed by her side the entire night. She blushed. The thought of Ruby caring so much about her brought her happiness. She finished up her shower and headed off to class. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to see Ruby because they had different class today. In her Huntress Offensive Art class, it seemed to go on forever. With her back, everyone requested to challenge her. Her professor made sure she was fit for battle and Weiss told her that she was fine. The request was so filled that Weiss had to battle 5 people before the professor called the class. Weiss looked at the clock and saw that there was still 5 minutes until Ruby's Team Captain Class ended. She grabbed her stuff and ran to Ruby's class. As she ran out the door, everyone shouted at her, telling her that they were glad that she was alright. She was crammed on time so she gave them a simple wave back.

The bell rang and Weiss was still a few hundred feet from Ruby's classroom. As she neared the room, she saw Ruby exit from the class and Weiss jumped at her. Off guard, Ruby caught her in her arms.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Without replying, Weiss held Ruby's cheeks and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm perfect. Thank you Ruby."

"What for?"

"For being there for me in my hour of need."

"Weiss, it's no big deal. I was just doing my job."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's an older topic, but in my Team Captain Class, we were taught to put or needs and priorities second to our teammates'."

"Is that the only reason you did it?" Weiss gave Ruby a suspicious and Ruby blushed.

"Maybe." Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her towards her.

"Come on, let's go get lunch." Ruby couldn't but follow her, but when she did, she touched her lips and thought about how soft Weiss' were. This brought even more blushes than before. Weiss led her to the cafeteria where the rest of her team and team JNPR were waiting for them. Ruby and Weiss grabbed their food and sat down with their friends.

"Hey Ice Queen, glad you could make it."

"Yeah, Ren said it wasn't the same without you there at our weekly brawls."

"I meant that she completes the team and without her, it doesn't feel fair fighting 4 vs. 3. That's all." Nora looked at Ren in a funny way.

"So you feeling better?"

"Yeah, much. I don't know how, but I just recovered over night."

"Well, we're just glad that your majesty is doing just fine."

"Oh Yang, be quiet."

"Hey, how about we do a special brawl now that Weiss is back. I speak for the rest of the group and say that yesterday was an off day for all of us. What do you say Weiss? You think you're up for the challenge?" Weiss gave them a nervous look.

"Why not? I need to get out of my slump."

"Alright!" Ruby sharpened her eyes. "Let's battle." The group stood up and made their way to the battle room. On their way to the battle room, Ruby started to feel a little light-headed and put her hand on her head.

"Hey Rubes, you alright."

"Yeah, I'm good." They reached the two doors that lead them to the battle room. Pyrrha looked at them while she stood in front of their door.

"You ready?" Suddenly, Ruby fainted and fell to the floor. Everyone was in shock. Ruby, of all people, fainted. Yang quickly grabbed her in her arms and ran back to their room. When they got there, Weiss insisted that she be put on her bed and Yang didn't argue. Yang asked for a wet towel and a lot of water. The rest of her team completed these tasks without question and JNPR just sat and waited. Yang felt Ruby's cheeks which were really hot so she put the wet towel over her forehead. After that, all they could do was wait. Minutes went by and Ruby finally started to open her eyes. Weiss grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Yang.

"Here, drink this." Yang sat Ruby upright and she drank. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. It just came so suddenly." Weiss' eyes shot open. She had a flashback of when she grew sick. This was exactly the same situation. She fainted and it seemed to be out of random. She put her hand over her mouth in shock. This was all her fault. If she didn't kiss Ruby, none of this would have happened.

"Well, just rest for now."

"I think we'll go. We don't want to be a disturbance to Ruby."

"Yeah. Sorry if it seemed like I rushed you guys."

"No, you're fine Pyrrha. We'll see you guys later." JNPR left the room and they surrounded Weiss' bed. "I guess we should take turns watching over her."

Weakly, "You can't do that. Yang, don't you have Semblance Studies later tonight?"

"I can skip that."

"No, that class is too important for you to miss."

"Ruby's right. And don't worry, Weiss and I'll be here."

"No, that won't work either because you have Foreign Studies later too."

"Oh right."

"It's alright. I can stay and watch her." Blake and Yang looked at Weiss. To their eyes, she seemed so willing. Weiss gave them a look of reassurance. "Don't worry about me. I can handle this."

"Are you sure? You don't have anything important tonight?"

"Nope, I'm free for the rest of the day." Blake and Yang looked at each other again, but this time, they had a look of relief.

"Alright then, we're gonna get going then. If anything happens, don't be afraid to let us know."

"I won't. Have fun." She waved them goodbye as they left the room. She turned around to see Ruby putting on a blanket. "You okay?"

"I'm cold." Weiss stood up and grabbed Ruby's blanket from her bed and laid it out over Ruby.

"There. Better?"

"Kind of." The more she looked at Ruby, the more she felt guilty about this whole situation. It seemed that Ruby was suffering even more than she was when she had it.

"Do you wanna change into your pjs?" Ruby nodded. Weiss went to Ruby's dresser and pulled out her pjs. She handed Ruby her clothes and she proceeded to change. Weiss turned out of the courtesy of her heart. When she turned back around, she felt her forehead and asked if Ruby needed anything. She told her she wanted more water. Without hesitation, she ran to get her water. "Anything else?" Ruby couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I think I'm fine." A small cough came from her chest. A few minutes went by and Weiss didn't speak. She just watched over Ruby intensively. When she saw Ruby start to calm down, she finally spoke out.

"Ruby, I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I did this to you." Ruby looked at Weiss in confusion. "I appeared to be healthy, but I was still sick. I just didn't know. Because I kissed you, you now have to go through this. I didn't mean for this to happen, but..."

"Weiss?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really hot now."

"Oh." Weiss removed the blankets and told Ruby to sit up. She grabbed the wet towel from before. "Here, lift up your shirt."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna wipe down your back. It should help." Ruby slowly pulled up her shirt and covered his breasts. Weiss climbed onto her bed and sat right behind Ruby. "It might be a little cold at first." Weiss put the towel on Ruby's back and she twitched from the first touch. "You okay?" Ruby nodded. Weiss began to wipe the towel up and down Ruby's back. Weiss slowly wiped her back softly and smoothly. Ruby couldn't hold herself back from moaning at this feeling of pleasure. "Feel good?"

"Uh huh," she said softly while nodding her head.

"Here, lift your arms. Let me get underneath them." Same as before, Weiss gently rubbed Ruby's sides with the wet towel. Now, Ruby was starting to lose herself. Weiss was treating her so gently that it felt like she was in heaven. "Okay, I'm gonna get your front now." Ruby was shot out of heaven.

"What?!"

"Don't worry. It'll make you feel better. Come on, put your hands down." Ruby was shy at first. Weiss has never asked this kind of thing of her before. It wasn't like she was trying to do anything perverted; she just wanted Ruby to get better.

With her face as red as a cherry, she dropped her hands. Weiss scooted her body closer to Ruby as her hands came in between her arms and her body. At first, Weiss ran her hand around Ruby's stomach. After awhile, her hand started to make its way in between her breasts. This got Ruby a little excited. Her left hand gripped her sheets slightly when Weiss wiped up the middle of her chest. Weiss was watching Ruby's face the entire time she switched to her front side. With Ruby's eyes closed and her breathing intensified, Weiss made her move. She started to rub around Ruby's right breast and this caused her to moan. Surprisingly, Ruby didn't complain. She just let Weiss do what was necessary. Weiss got even closer to Ruby's body and started to kiss her around the neck area. When this happened, Weiss switched to her left breast. Ruby was still continuing to moan. Weiss could no longer control herself. She dropped the towel and involved her left hand. Now, both her hands were massaging Ruby's breasts and she was enjoying every bit of it. Weiss' lips were making their way up to Ruby's and when Ruby turned her head, Weiss tried to kiss her, but Ruby put her finger over Weiss' lips.

"Weiss, I'm starting to get cold again." Weiss immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Alright." She pulled Ruby's shirt back down and laid her down on her bed. She pulled the blankets over Ruby's body and touched her cheeks. "Better?" Ruby nodded and smiled. Weiss waited a few seconds for Ruby to calm down. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah. Just a little bit."

"Ruby, I need to tell you something."

"What it is?" Weiss climbed onto her bed and straddled Ruby's body.

"The reason why you're sick."

"Oh, well, it's probably one of those airborne one's that are like unpredictable to..."

"No, it's my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"I gave it to you. I kissed you and now, you're stuck dealing with this problem that I brought upon you."

"Don't think that. You're fine."

"No, I feel guilty about this. I've been such a hassle to you ever since this year started. I hated you in the beginning. You tried everything you could to like me and take me as I am, but I always pushed you away. Now, I'm gonna return the favor."

"What do you mean?"

"You're our leader and our team needs their leader in top condition. Since it's my fault, I'll take full responsibility for this. Now, I'll make you become healthy." Ruby was confused. She didn't know what Weiss was talking about. Suddenly, Weiss placed her lips and kissed Ruby as passionately as she could. Ruby tried to break away for air, but was pulled back in. Weiss slid her hands down Ruby's body and grasped Ruby's right leg and brought it up into the air. Ruby couldn't handle it anymore. She broke away from Weiss' lips and gasped for air. Weiss noticed that Ruby was ready and she started to kiss her cheeks then down her neck. Ruby couldn't handle the soft touch of Weiss' lips travel down her body and began to moan. Weiss smiled, hearing the sound of Ruby's voice in pleasure. Ruby's hands started to brush Weiss' hair out of the way and when Weiss looked up, Ruby's face was still red. Weiss then pulled up Ruby's shirt and sucked her right breast. With her free hand, she massaged the other. Now, Ruby's hands left Weiss head and started to squeeze the bed cover. Because of the condition Ruby was in, Weiss remained gentle. Her tongue simply licked around her nipple and her hand softly rubbed sides of her breasts. As Weiss made her way down to Ruby's pussy, she felt Ruby's body and noticed that it was returning to a normal body temperature. Before she started the main course, she returned to Ruby's lips and kissed them softly.

"Weiss, please," she said softly.

"Don't worry Ruby, I can already feel you getting better." Weiss decided to stay up at Ruby's face. Her hand, however, made its way into Ruby's panties. At first, she softly and slowly rubbed around Ruby's pussy which Ruby to grasp the covers even tighter. To calm her down, Weiss kissed around her neck and Ruby's breathing slowed slightly. Weiss brought her hand back up and sucked on her fingers. After that, she insisted Ruby to suck her fingers. Without hesitation, she did so and brought that hand back down. She rubbed around the top of her pussy and then gently stuck her middle finger inside of Ruby.

"Aahh," she moaned softly. After a couple of thrusts, her ring finger made its way inside Ruby and this caused her back to arch. Now, Ruby was moaning even louder. As thrusted her fingers back and forth, she felt that her fingers were starting to be pushed out of Ruby. Weiss switched her body around to where her face was on Ruby's pussy and her pussy was on top of Ruby.

Weiss did not hesitate. She started to lick Ruby's pussy and this excited her so much that her body started to squirm. Weiss looked in between her legs to make sure she was still fine and when she did, she saw Ruby lifting her head towards Weiss' pussy. Before she could start, Ruby had to lift up Weiss' skirt and pull down her panties. This immediately excited Weiss.

However, Weiss was still busy with Ruby's pussy. Instead of thrusting in and out, she started to flicker the fingers inside Ruby and Ruby moaned with pleasure. Her legs were starting to go crazy. They closed and trapped Weiss inside of her crotch. Now, it was Ruby's turn. To start out, she blew on Weiss' pussy and this caused her legs to close slightly. With her free hands, she kept them open and stuck her face in Weiss' pussy. Weiss was no longer in control. Ruby savagely worked her tongue around Weiss' pussy so much that Weiss was starting to cum. Her mouth slowly started to taste abnormal juices and Weiss' moaning even louder than Ruby at this point. However, Ruby didn't let up. She used her hands to spread out Weiss' pussy and stuck her tongue even deeper inside of Weiss. Weiss was reaching her max. She couldn't handle much more. Ruby licked up and down inside of her and Weiss came. Her body lost all of her strength and she fell on top of Ruby, out of breath and completely out of energy. It took her a second to calm her body before she repositioned her body to be up with Ruby.

While breathing heavy, "How are you feeling?" Ruby smiled at her.

"Better, but I'm still a little cold." Weiss smiled back at her.

"Here." She pulled up the blankets and cuddled up next to Ruby. Weiss kissed Ruby one more time. "Please get better Ruby. I...I love you." Ruby blushed.

"I love you too." Ruby hugged Weiss as the two girls fell asleep together. An hour or so passed by when a sound came from the door.

Knock...knock. "Ruby? Weiss? How are you guys doing?" Yang peeped her head out from behind the door and saw that Weiss was no longer sitting next to Ruby.

"Hey Blake, Weiss isn't here." Blake came in and walked over the her bed.

"Yang, she's right here," pointing at Weiss' bed. Yang walked over to her and saw that they were sleeping together.

"Um, should we be worried about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Weiss is fine now, but Ruby isn't. Wouldn't this make her get sick again?" Blake looked at them and saw that they were as peaceful as ever.

"They're fine. Let's just go to sleep."

"Alright." They changed into their pajamas and got into bed. Before she knocked out, Yang looked down at Ruby and Weiss who still sound asleep. They look very close right now, she thought. "Hey Blake," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I...Nothing. Good night."

"Good night." Blake and Yang closed their eyes and fell asleep.

When morning happened, Ruby was the first to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms. While she stretched, something felt awkward. She pulled off the blankets and saw that Weiss was holding her in her arms. However, Weiss' face was red and coughed a couple of times. Ruby felt her head and it was extremely hot. She sat up and continued to look at Weiss. She shook her head and sighed.

"Oh Weiss. What am I going to do with you?"

The End


End file.
